


Pheromones and Tentacles

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pheromones, Tentacles, Xeno, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's partners don't usually stick around for a second round once they see what's in his pants. Finn promises he'll be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromones and Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this km prompt  
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=5080325#cmt5080325

It's not that Poe was ashamed of his body. He wasn't. But he was aware of how others saw him. He noticed the way lovers would avoid looking at him naked, how people wouldn't call him back for another date after they'd had sex. He did his best to explain beforehand. People always shrugged off his concerns. It was a big galaxy, no one cared about genital variations and pheromones. Then they actually saw Poe’s body and felt the effects of his body. They'd avoid looking him in the eyes after as they explained the relationship just wasn't working out.

He wanted Finn to be different. They'd been sharing a room for six months and had been dating and fucking for over half that time. Poe had managed to keep his bottom half fully clothed throughout. It was only a matter of time before things came to a head. 

“Poe,” Finn moaned as he ran his fingers through Poe’s hair. “Fuck, Poe. I'm going to come.”

Poe hummed around his cock to give the go ahead. Finn moaned again as he came, hips jerking. Poe swallowed as much as he could before pulling back. He licked his lips as he pulled off. There was something about the way Finn tasted that he loved. He moved up to sit on Finn’s bare thighs and kissed him.

Finn kissed him back, hands planted firmly on Poe's hips. 

“I really want to touch you,” he said.

“I'm pretty sure you already are buddy,” Poe said as he reached down to place his hands over Finn's. 

“You know that's not what I mean,” he said, pushing up until he was pressed firmly against Poe.

Poe groaned and pulled back. “We've been over this.”

“Right, and I'm trying not to be pushy. But you said yourself you've never been in a relationship for this long without having sex. I understand why you're worried but I feel weird about being the only one who gets to get off. We can't go on forever like this.”

“It's either this or we have a one off and you never want to see me again,” Poe said.

“Come on man, give me a little more credit than that. If I really don't like it then I'll tell you and we'll find other ways to get you off,” Finn said. His hands were still on Poe’s hips, he moved them up and under Poe's shirt.

“It's not about you Finn. It's biology. Many humanoids are repelled by hive mating. Everyone I've been with has regretted it,” he said, but Finn could hear his voice weakening as he leaned into the contact.

“Okay, first off I've met your exes, they’ve all been total dicks. Snap and Jessika have both said you usually have terrible taste in men,” Poe couldn't deny that. “Second, I’ve seen the pictures and read every single report medical has on the subject. I'm not promising that I won't freak out after. I know there's a chance I’ll have a negative reaction to the pheromones. But I won't let this ruin our relationship,” Finn said, leaning in to kiss Poe’s neck as his hands continued to stroke his sides.

Logic aside Poe really wanted to believe him. Finn nibbled at his neck before taking some skin between his teeth and sucking. “That's not fair,” he muttered. Finn knew biting was his weakness.

Finn bit a trail down his neck as Poe tried to remind himself of all the reasons mating was a poor decision. Finn pushed up against Poe's ass again..

“Fine,” he said. Finn pulled back and gave him a wide smile. “But if you break up with me tomorrow I'm not going to stop BB-8 from shocking you.”

“I'm not going to break up with you,” Finn assured him. He reached over to tug on Poe’s pants. Poe pulled back and stood up.

“First let's put down a towel. Things tend to get messy.” He tried to match Finn's excited grin, but his own stomach was twisting into knots.

Once the towel was in place he reached down to pull down his outer pants. He tossed them to the side with his shirt. He hesitated and fingered the fabric of his protective pants. Technically all the pheromones he released were touched based. But more than one partner had said that they must have been affected by them as soon as Poe took his clothes off or they never would have touched him. He looked at Finn who gave him an encouraging nod. He pulled his pants down. 

“Wow,” was all Finn said. Poe reached down to pull his pants back up. “Wait. I didn't mean it like that. Just. Wow.”

Poe shifted and then finished taking his pants off and tossed them to the side. He stood awkwardly in front of Finn, looking away as his boyfriend stared. 

“There's more of them than I was expecting,” he said as he moved closer and placed a hand on his hip. He guided Poe back to the bed and knelt before him. “The pictures usually only showed three or four.” Poe had seven. 

“Four is average. I'm just,” he broke off as Finn's hand got close enough that one of the tentacles was able to reach out and brush against it.

“You're just exceptionally well endowed,” Finn teased, eyes still on the appendage that was brushing against his fingers. The other six had perked up but weren't moving since Finn was out of their reach. “It seems friendly.”

“Sorry,” Poe said. “I can't actually control them consciously. My hive does what it does, I'm just along for the ride.”

Finn's fingers explored the soft flesh. He moved his hand closer to the center, letting two more push against his hand. Poe groaned, shifting his hips. He could feel himself beginning to get wet.

Poe looked at Finn who was still staring at his junk. He moved his hand away from the grasping tentacles before moving it back to cup all of the writhing mound with his hand. 

“You're getting exposed to a lot of pheromones right now. If you want to pull back and take a moment you can,” he said. His own mind was starting to get foggy. He wasn't immune to the chemicals his body was producing.

Finn wasn't paying attention. “Can I lick them?” he asked, already lowering his head. He planted a wet kiss on Poe’s hip.

“Yes,” Poe whispered. His hive was twisting in anticipation. He tried to calm down. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this wet. 

Finn buried his face into his hive. Poe gave a choked groan, moving his fingers to cup the back of his head. He kept his grip loose. 

Finn opened his mouth, letting three tendrils into him. He hummed around the appendages as he brought up a hand to stroke the remaining four. Poe felt a rush of warm heat as the tentacles in Finn's mouth spasmed. They didn't expand, but they did let out even more slick, filling Finn's mouth up, causing some to drip down his chin.

Finn pulled back, face covered in Poe's slick and pupils dilated. He looked wrecked. Poe leaned down to kiss him, moaning as he tasted himself on Finn’s tongue. 

“Good?” Poe asked in a daze. 

Finn nodded. “Good. Want you inside of me,”

It was inevitable. The pheromones were the result of millions of years of competitive mating evolution. There were few species in the galaxy that could be exposed to as much as Finn had been and not beg to be fucked. The words still sent a shiver down Poe's spine though. He could almost pretend Finn really wanted it. 

Finn placed several kisses on the writhing tendrils and then moved up until he was sitting in Poe's lap, grinding down onto him. Poe groaned as the first of his tentacles pushed into Finn. 

It was a smaller one. It entered Finn easily, getting him wet and open. Another tentacle soon joined it. Poe groaned and let his head fall back. Finn shifted in his lap, pushing himself down to meet the thrusts of the tendrils. By the time Poe was four tentacles in Finn was covered in sweat and pressing his face into Poe’s shoulder.

“You okay buddy?” Poe asked, his voice was raw and cracked. 

Finn nodded. “So good, need more Poe.”

Poe gripped Finn's hips. He felt another tentacle push into Finn’s tight hole. It writhed against the other four.

Poe could feel the pressure in his stomach that meant he was close to coming. Five in was more than he was use to. He reached down to where he was connected to Finn and wrapped his fingers around the remaining two tentacles. He tugged them as he thrust up into Finn.

Finn gave a low groan when he began to pulse and expand. His bit into Poe's neck as his fingers raked across his back. All Poe could do was make a soothing noise as he was overcome with pleasure. The tendrils pulsed against his fingers shooting thick strips of cum down his hand. It was less than usual as most was being pushed into Finn who was stretched wide by the spasming tentacles.

Finn was leaking by the time Poe finished. As his tendrils deflated back to their normal size cum seeped out of Finn's stretched hole and made a mess of his thighs. When the last tendril left his body Poe pulled him down with him to lay on the bed. He wrapped his arm around him as they both crashed from the high of the pheromones.

Finn was already awake by the time Poe recovered enough to drag his eyes open. His boyfriend didn't seem to notice him waking up. Finn was sitting up and looking at Poe's now flaccid hive. 

“I'm breaking up with you,” he said. Before Poe could process his words Finn reached out and stroked Poe's hive. “I have seven new boyfriends. You're no longer necessary.” 

Poe laughed and swatted his hand away. “You're ridiculous. And don’t touch those. Neither of us is ready for another round.”

Finn patted Poe's thigh. “Speak for yourself. We're getting all seven in next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ thekinkawakens.tumblr.com
> 
> Also I'm looking for a beta right now, if you're interested please message me!


End file.
